Joker's Rise
by PJO66
Summary: Joker Kills A Titan and The Titans Band Together To Defeat The Joker
1. Chapter 1

Joker's Rise

A/N i got this idea from another story i read so just know this is not original. This story is written with My oc titan Alex's pov through the entire story (by the way suggest names for Alex's titan name otherwise he will be called Alex trough the entire story and suggest powers/weapons for Alex ) Anyway i hope yall enjoy this and please review after reading thanks.

Chapter 1

Beast Boy, Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven stood on the stage not one of them happy. Nightwing stepped up "tonight we are here to honor a fallen Titan" he paused "Aqualad was killed in a routine checkup in Steele City he died a hero, and we will always remember him that way, but his killer is still on the loose the Joker will not go unpunished for this" Nightwing stopped "at this time I will turn it over to Alex the person who saw Aqualad alive last". I stood up from my seat and walked to the stage. I spoke "Aqualad was killed two days erlier by the Joker...

Two days erlier

"Why did you voulenteer to help Alex" Aqualad asked as they walked down the main street of Steel City. "Nightwing asked me if I could help you out while your team was gone" I said "Okay lets check this last place then we will be done" Aqualad said. We rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Bane one of the worst villans to run into. Bane lashed out Aqualad jumped back as I drew my weapon I did not see Bane's fist coming as it slamed into my head.

XXX

I woke my arms tied behind my back. I looked around Bane stood in the corner and the Joker stood in the middle of the room. My eyes fell on Aqualad who was tied in a chair Joker laughed the pulled a gun without hesitating he pointed it at Aqualad and pulled the trigger Aqualad's body jerked back blood going every were. "Aqualad" I yelled the window burst open and Nightwing and the rest of the team I was on jumped in. Then I blacked out.

Present day

"Thats what happend and that is why we are bringing that damn bastard to justice"

A/N well thats my first chapter i hope you enjoyed it like i said i need suggestions for Alex's titan name and powers/weapons and i will try to pick one anyway please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in Titans tower watching some random tv show. Beast boy walked in "what you doing" he asked I didn't answer for a minute "I really don't know anymore" I said. Beast boy looked at me and was about to speak but stopped as his communicator beeped at the same time mine did. " titans report to the training room" Nightwing's voice said. "More training" Beast boy groaned.

XXX

"We will now be sending Titans on individual missions to lock down and deafeat the Joker and his associates" Nightwing said. Some complaints rose from the collection of Titans but died down."all of you will need to check your communicators regularly to get data and iformation on your mission".

Two months later

I trudged through the forest as Beast boy flew above as a falcon. We had been the only titans Nightwing had told to be a team. Beast boy landed after I signaled him down. "We are here" I whispeard Beast boy nodded we slowley walked closer "Beast boy log the cordiantes for Nightwing and lets get out of here" I said beacause I did not want to be near the Pinguin's lair any longer. "Got em" he said "okay lets go" I replied we began walking "were do you think your going a voice behind us said. We turned to see Bane standing there "you bastard" I said my anger rising Bane chuckled the raised his fist bringing it down it glanced of the side of Beast Boy's head he crumpled to the ground "Nightwing come in" I yelled into my communicator "whats wrong" his voice answered. "We got the cordinated for the lair but we are bieng attacked by Bane and he knocked Beast boy out" I yelled "hang tight were coming" Nightwing said.

XXX

The T-plane circled overhead Cyborg maning the plane and Nightwing, Raven, and Starfire stood around me facing Bane. Bane looked around then turned and ran. Raven helped Beast boy into the plane and Starfire helped her. Nightwing stood beside me "transfer the cordinates to the T-plane's computer" he said "on it" I answerd walking up the plane's ramp followed by Nightwing.

XXX

Nightwing stood in his room "why was Bane there he thought I hae never know Bane to work with The pinguin for a second.

I sat on my bed thinking "Bane was tracking you" a voice inturupted my thoughts. I looked up as Argent walked in "how do you know" I asked. She paused "I was on my way to my mission when I got Nightwing's call that you were in trouble" she stopped "after they picked you up I checked the area after I arrived and found markings and other things that pointed to The Pinguin's hideout" she finished. "But out of curiosity why did you come help me if you had your own mission" I asked? "Beacause I don't want you hurt" Argent replied smiling then she hugged me and walked out. I smirked Argent was one heck of a lady. I knew she liked me from the way she acted but I didn't know how I felt.

Argent walked out and continued down the hall. Nightwing had told her to continue on her mission after she got some rest and that is just what she intened to do.

"Beast boy is still asleep" Raven informed us as she entered. "I hope hes okay" Cyborg said. "By the way we are sorry we were late getting there" he said to me. I nodded "its fine" I said "all of us made it out alive".

A/N sorry for the wierd ending but i felt like it was done any way sugest names for Alex's titan name and powers/ weapon and please review thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N all the titans are over 18 now except for Beast boy wich is 17 and Alex and Argent who are 18. I figured a name for Alex its X not red X like that vigilate.

Chapter 3

Nightwing stood in the training room waiting on the others to Arrive.

XXX

I walked in followed by Beast boy and Cyborg. Nightwing adressed us "as leader of the Titans I have decided to put another titan in Aqualad's place as leader of the titans in Steel City" he paused "Alex if you will accept you will be that leader". I looked around at the others in the room. "Who is on the team" I asked "Speedy, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Argent" Nightwing said. I paused a second "okay" I said "I wil do it"

XXX

Titans. East tower

Argent sat on the couch Kid Flash next to her. The elevator rang "who is it" Speedy's voice came from the kithchen. I stepped from the elevator as Argent yelled "it's Alex" "what you here for" Kid Flash asked "well according to Nightwing I'm your new leader" I replied. Argent jumped from the couch "awsome" she said grinning.

XXX

1 month later

"Beast boy please stop" Nightwing yelled "fine" he mumbled. Cyborg walked in "Im worried about X he should of contacted us by now" "don't worry Cy he is probably fine" Nightwing said then the screen flashed to life Argent, Speedy, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash appeared. "What is it" Cyborg asked "its X he missing we have checked every where we can't reach him on his communicator" Argent yelled her voice rising "hang on we are on are way" Nightwing said.

XXX

Titans East tower

Argent explained the situation to Nightwing as Cyborg prepared with Raven and the rest of the titans.

Abandoned warehouse downtown Steel city

Shiz this is not good I thought Bane stood in front of me a knife in his hand "I think you have served your purpose" a voice said a figure walked from the shadow "Slade" I growled "why you show your asshole face here I thought Jump was your territory". My sword lay on the ground and my communicator beside it. "Bane finish him" Slade said sitting in his chair. I dashed grabing my sword imdietly morphing it into a gun. I pulled the gun up firing a shot Bane reeled back running out the open door. Slade stood "pity I thought he would amount to somthing" I grabed my communicator vaulting out a window morphing my sword into a grappling hook.

XXX

Rooftops

I graped my shoulder it burned with pain Bane sure can hit I thought I pressed Nightwing's name to call him.

Titans east tower

Nightwing's communicator beeped he answered "Nightwing its X im on a roof in downtown Steel I escaped from Bane but you won't like who was with Bane" I said. "Who" he asked "Slade" I replied. "Dammit" Nightwing cursed "okay hang tight we are comming to help.

Rooftops

I put my communicator on my belt as I stood a figure dropped onto the roof. "Well if it isn't X long time no see bud" the guy said. I turned "what are you here for Red X" I said. Red X said nothing a X blade in his hand a fist slammed into my face I flew into a chimney."Jason you son of a... my words were stopped as he kicked me in my stomach. "What is the point Jason" I asked? "You no longer have the right to call me that Alex" he yelled. Lights suddenly lit the rooftops and Beast boy and Argent landed beside me. Red X paused as Nightwing dropped down "Red X your coming with us" he ordered "not on your life" Red X countered leaping to the next roof. "Let him go" Nightwing said after Raven and Speedy started to go after him. "Jason what the hell' I muttered Raven heard me as I wathched Red X run on the roof tops.

3 days later

I sat on the couch checking over the recent mission data. The entire left side of the tower blew up sending me into the wall. Slade glided into the tower looking around "pity I thought I would be facing the whole titans". Slade stated. I stood Slade lashed out the fist taking me in my shoulder I whiped around morphing my sword into a staff. Argent walked into the room "hey I finished my mission Mad Hatter is down" she noticed Slade "oh crap" she said forming a red energy hammer. I twirled my staff blocking Slade's sword Argent cried out from the other side of the room I turned to see Red X standing over Argent a bloody X blade in his hand. "Jason what the hell" "I see you two have met" Slade responded "X meet my new aprentice Red X" Slade finished. "No" I yelled. I knelt by Argent holding her in my hands. I pressed Nightwing's name on my communicator and Nightwing heard what followed. "Slade why are you here" I half asked half yelled. "I was hoping to actualy have a challenge but I guess I will kill you and the kill the rest of your team while the other titans are busy with the Joker" Slade said.

XXX

Nightwing ended the call "titans" he yelled "we need to help X and Argent now" .Beast boy and Cyborg ran to the room Raven and Starfire behind the "titans go" Nightwing yelled.

XXX

Red X walked over raised his X blade and brought it down I raised my staff blocking it the staff shattered the blue stone falling to the ground. Slade laughed suddenly blue light shone from the gem enveloping me in blue light a few minutes later the gem clatterd to the ground as dull as a regular rock. I balled my fist rising from the ground I saw Red X standing looking at me in shock blue energy surounded my hands I shot towards Red X throwing him back shoting blue energy at him. Slad laughed at Red X and sat watching. I looked up as Beast boy in gorilla form and Cyborg leaped through the window. "Raven Starfire help Argent the guys will handel the rest" Nightwing yelled. I nodded to Beast boy and we charged Red X Beast boy sliding by him stricking him on his back he flew foward into me. I punched him into a wall.

XXX

Nightwing and Cyborg stood in front of Slade weapons ready. Slade chuckeled the stood lashing out knocking Cyborg back.

Raven helped Argent to a bed on the T-plane Starfire next to them to help Argent coughed "were is X" she asked "fighting Red X" Raven said Argent started to leave but fell Starfire helped her up.

XXX

Beast boy lay knocked out behind me Red X stood in front. "Jason what are you doing" I asked? "You would'nt understand" Red X replied

Flashback

Me and Jason ran side-by-side at the training dummys Jason whipped out his sword slashing through the first one I shot the second one flipping over the remains. Master Kesso walkes out "very good Walker he said "you to Todd" "when will we be ready" I asked "soon" Master replied "you have said that forever"Jason complained "you will understand one day" he replied

End flashback

I wheeled around grabing Beast boy I ran to the T-plane "Cy, Nightwing let's go" I yelled Cyborg whipped around grabbing Nighgwing's collar and pulled him in. "Go" I yelled and we shot into the sky.

A/N longest chapter yet anyway please review thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat by Argent's bed Raven had healed her the best she could but she still needed rest. Beast boy sat next to me reading a comic and Cyborg flew the T-plane with Nightwing. Raven came in "Beast boy can you help me for a sec" she said. Beast boy left as Starfire came in. "Hey" I mumbeled "are you okay Friend" Starfire asked? "In truth no" I said "I nearly let Argent get killed and Slade almost killed Nightwing". Starfire paused "we will make it" she said "no" I yelled my voice rising "I failled today what happend was my fault" Starfire looked at me then left. Why I thought why did you show up Slade.

XXX

Titans tower

I sat on my bed thinking I heard my door open and Argent sat next to me "are you okay" she asked "Star told me how you got angry yesterday". "I was worried about you I didn't think Slade would attack like that. "Well I lived and we still have time together" Argent said resting her head on my shoulder.

4 months later

Nightwing, Raven,Starfire, and Speedy cruched outside the Joker's know hideout. "X is your team ready" Nightwing asked over the comms "ready" I said. Argent,Beast boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash sat beside me Blue beetle was at the tower gaurding it. "Move in" Nightwing said. I watched as Nightwing's team moved in "follow me" I said

XXX (30 minutes later)

"Damn" I yelled running as Bane's fist smashed into the ground I formed a blue energy staff and went to the offinsive. I lashed out with my satff hitting Bane in the side he hit the ground I brought my foot around kicking him in the stomach. Beast boy ran to me "Freeze is down along with Mad Mod" he said breathing hard. "Okay help me with Bane" I replied.

Nightwing dodged Joker's attack swinging his weapon he conected with Joker's side Cyborg punched Joker down and Nightwing cuffed him. "Leave these guys for the police"

Nightwing said.

Titans tower

"We did it" Speey yelled to Blue beetle as we came in "yah we beat thoses villans good" Kid Flash said. Argent and me came im followed by Beast boy ,Starfire, Nightwing and Cyborg. Blue beetle ran to me "did we win like Speedy says he asked "yah we did"

Three days later

Me and Argent sat on the couch we were by ourselves since Speedy had decided to take Kid Flash and Blue Beetle out for a night in the city to celebrate deafeating the Joker. "I'm glad we could be together" Argent said looking at me "ya it could not be better" I replied she played the movie and layed her head on my shoulder. After the movie we sat there then she sat up "Alex you want some Ice cream" she asked I nodded and she went to get it. She came back and settled back on the couch.

Argent cleaned up the mess and came back then she did somthing unexpexted she kissed me she pulled away I smirked "nice" I commented she smiled laying her head back on my shoulder. We didn't know this would be the last night we had together for a while.

Uptown Steele City (Buddy's sports bar)

Speedy drank his third pepsi as Kid Flash downed his fith. "We ready to head back" Blue Beetle asked? Speedy nodded standing up Kid Flash and Blue beetle followed. When they stepped outside it was raining. The group turned and walked down the street. Speedy turned the corner with the others and ran smack into Pinguin "shiz" Speedy said. Two-Face, Doctor Light and Mad Hatter stood beside Pinguin. "How" Speedy stuttered "we deafted you". "When you attempt to deafeat us you should try harder" Doctor Light said.

Titans tower

A crash came from downstairs startiling Argent she shook me awake and we crept downstairs we found nothing so we stepped outside to look we took three steps out and into trouble. Bane stood there with Mr Freeze and Joker standing in the middle "Argent turn around slowley" I whispeard. Argent turned and ran into Mad Mod. "Alex we are trapped" Argent said "well looks like we get two villans each" I said

Uptown Steel

Speedy jumped out of the way of Two-Face attack swinging up Speed kicked him but Speedy was slammed to the ground by Mad Hatter. "I can't reach Alex or Argent" Kid Flash yelled "oh our other friends are taking care of them" Doctor Light said punching Kid Flash down. Blue Beetle landed next to Speedy one of his arms broken. Two face picked Speedy up punching him into a wall.

Titans tower

I slamed into the tower's side falling to the ground I had taken on Bane and Joker I formed a energy hammer and hit Joker back as Bane punched me into the wall again. I reached my comm a called Beast boy.

Beast boy lazily picked his communicator up "yo X what you need" he asked "tell Nightwing to get over here our tower was attacked by Bane, Mr Freeze, Mad Mod and Joker" my voice said crakiling over the comm.

Bane grabed my shirt pulling me up the threw me into the wall. "Damn that hurt" I said Joker punchef me hard in the ribs and I rolled away. I looked to see the T-plane over head Beast boy and Cyborg jumped down "dude what happend" Beast boy exclaimed "them" I said Bane charged and Cyborg intecepted him punching him back Beast boy ran morphing into a bear attackin Mr Freeze I stood Joker laughed throwing a puch wich i barely blocked

Uptown steel Nightwing dropped down punching Pinguin. Sudenly the villans stopped fighting and disapeard "what the hell" Speey said.

A/N Final chapter is next but there probably will br a sequal


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I dodged Joker's punch and then Pinguin, Two-Face, Doctor Light, and Mad Hatter appeared "shi...my words died as Joker punched me into the wall. Bane faught Cyborg as Beast boy took on Mr Freeze Argent struggled with Mad Mod I saw blood coming from her shoulder. Two face leaped a slamed into Cyborg knocking him down as Mad Hatter assisted Mad Mod. Pinguin Jumped on Beast boy and Doctor Light walked to me. I rolled back punching Doctor Light back but Joker hit me in my ribs and I hit the ground. Beast boy threw Pinguin into the ground and ripped Freeze's gun in half. He punched Mr Freeze in the face knocking him out and followed up with a upercut to Pinguin.

XXX

Nightwing and Starfire along with Raven and the rest of my team flew to help arriving at the island. I saw them pointing for them to help the others. Me and Joker slammed into the tower I punched him into the wall. "The walls will all fall down save a few but loose the bone the Titans will be no more" Joker chanted "what the" Beast boy said as he ran in. Joker laughed and reached in his jacket pulling a bomb out. He pressed a button "Beast boy get down" I yelled dashing for him I grabed him putting a energy shield in front of us. The bomb exploded sending me and Beast boy into the bay. I felt a sharp pain in my back as we hit the water as them my vision went black.

XXX

"Alex no" Argent yelled as the bottom of the tower exploded the top crumbling down. Nightwing had the villans cuffed and him and Cyborg began searching while Starfire amd Blue Beetle took Argent home. Speedy ripped up blocks looking for us "they have to be here" Kid Flash yelled Nightwing grimaced as he searched "No" he gasped a piece of my suit was on a rock soaked in blood. Cyborg came over and looked at it and Speedy broke down along with Raven.

XXX

I woke up my body sore all over I looked over and Beast boy was asleep in another bed. "Hey" a voice said I turned to look "Blackfire how you been" I asked "fine" she said " but look at this. I looked on the tv Nightwing, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Argent, and the rest of my team stood. Nightwing stood up "I am sorry to say but X and Beast boy after three days of searching we have found nothing the are officaly pronouced dead" he paused "they died in the explosion that devestated the Titans East tower". Blackfire turned the tv off "so X and Beast boy are no more" I said "what now" Blackfire asked. "Now me and Beast boy will train with my former team and will return" I said. "Okay but is X not dead" she asked "yes I said but I'm just getting started"

TO BE CONTINUED IN:

RETURN OF THE TWIN TITANS.

A/N i will try to get this story started.


End file.
